


Finding the words to say to you

by bokurooto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokurooto/pseuds/bokurooto
Summary: Kenma befriends a Nishinoya Yuu. New feelings come with their new friendship, and Kenma doesn't know how to deal with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this rare pair, and the story.

It was almost time for everyone to go to sleep and Kenma was sitting alone in the school's dark hallway playing on his phone, face glowing from the game playing on screen. He was at the school for the training week with other high school volleyball teams. He had gone to use the bathroom, but didn't feel like returning to the room just yet. So he went and sat in a random hall so he could play his game with no interruptions. The familiar sounds from his game soothed him.

Kenma knew if he didnt go back soon, Kuroo would come looking for him, so he decided to walk around the school before heading back to the room. He roamed the empty halls, hoping to make himself tired so he could fall asleep as soon as he returned. It's not that he didn't want to talk to his team, he liked talking to them, but they always talked about stuff that never interested him. Like girls they think are cute and movies they've all seen.

He was lost in thought when he heard a distant shriek coming from one of the rooms, followed by loud laughter. Then there was the sound of running, and before he could process that the footsteps were heading towards him, he was thrusted towards the floor. Hitting his head on the ground and landing harshly on his wrist made him groan with pain. Kenma rubbed his head and tried to stand up. "What the.."

Suddenly he felt a hand over his mouth and the word "quiet" was mumbled into his ear. Then he was led to a nearby closet and was forced inside with whoever had tackled him.  
Footsteps could be heard outside the door and obnoxious shouts of "NISHINOYA YOU BASTARD!" and "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nishinoya was most likely the person Kenma was now hiding in the closet with. Kenma tried to glance at the face of his kidnapper, but couldn't see in the darkness of the closet. So he just waited patiently until the yelling had left the hall.

Nishinoya opened the door and poked his head out. Then he stepped outside, suggesting his pursuer was long gone. Kenma followed and winced at the the pain in his wrist, feeling free to make noise now.

"Hey are you alright?" The voice was a bit loud but soft. When Kenma's gaze left his hand, Nishinoya was mere inches from his face. Kenma could now see him clearly. He had, soft but sharp eyes wide with concern, silky dark hair with one part bleached that fell on his forehead, and clear,smooth, almost pale skin. He was a little shorter than Kenma so he was looking up through his bangs. He looked a little different with this hairstyle, but he recognized him as a player from Karasuno. For a moment Kenma thought he was sort of, _cute._  Is this what his teamates thought about girls? He didn't know if it was weird to see a guy as cute, so he turned away.

"I'm fine, it just hurt's a little."

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just trying to hide." Nishinoya whined, now grabbing Kenma's arm and pulling him.

"Let's get you some ice or something!" Kenma wanted to pull away, but he figured it would be less embarrassing if some one else asked for an ice pack, "Yeah, okay."

After a two minute silence, Nishinoya spoke up. "So what's your name? My names Noya." He looked to Kenma with those same soft eyes as before, but they were more excited. 

"Kenma Kozume."

"You're Nekoma's setter right?" He said a little louder than necessary.

"Yeah."

"Im Karasuno's libero." He beamed with pride. "What year are you?"

"Second year."

"Hah, me too!"

Nishinoya looked happy talking to Kenma, and he felt bad for being horrible at conversation. So Kenma hesitantly asked, "Umm.. Why, was that person chasing you?" Apparently he had forgotten the whole thing because he stopped and went "huh?". But suddenly he remembered, yelling "Ohh yeahh!" continued walking and began, "Well that was one of my team mates Ennoshita, he's really scary sometimes but he's a cool guy." He paused. "Anyway, me and my buddy Ryu were playing an intense game of pillow dodge ball, but then Ennoshita walks in drinking some strawberry milk and one of my pillows hits him. He got milk all over his face and white t-shirt, which was already enough to get him mad, but then I laughed, then he started chasing me." Noya laughed at the memory. "Which is how I ended up running into you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," was all Kenma could respond.  
He didn't have time to think of something else to say, because they had reached the teachers' room. Nishinoya got Kenma an ice pack and a pill for the headache he had gotten from hitting his head on the floor. Noya apologized again and walked Kenma back to his room.

"Well I'll see you around, Kenma?" He said his name as if he was testing the waters. Kenma would have told him to just call him that anyways.

"Sure."

Noya smiled, "Okay, goodnight Kenma!" Then he went running down the hall.

"Where were you, and what happened? Kuroo questioned, seeing the icepack when Kenma had came in. Unwilling to share the story, Kenma replied simply, "I fell." Ignoring the glances his teamates shared with each other, he laid down to fall asleep.

Kenma tried not to think about how Noya had held his hand the whole way, even after they had gotten the ice pack. He also tried not to think about why he hadn't just pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kenma played his matches as normal. So normal, he half-thought he imagined last night. On the outside he was completely indifferent to the fact he had found a guy cute. His mind however was completely confused. Was that normal? He knew it could possibly mean he was gay, but couldn't he think a guy was cute without being gay? He never saw other guys as 'cute' before. Sure he could tell when people were good-looking or not, male or female, but he never thought any more of it. So why was Noya different?

"Hey what's wrong?" Kuroo stood before Kenma, handing him a water bottle. Unsurprised Kuroo had noticed something was up, Kenma only shrugged. "Just confused about something."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

Kenma didn't want to talk about it, but he did want to know what he was feeling.

"Does finding a guy cute automatically make you gay?"

Kuroo who had just taken a drink from his waterbottle, spit out in surprise.

After having a coughing fit, he asked wearily, "The _Kozume Kenma,_ is finally having sexual thoughts?"

Kenma rolled his eyes, "Be serious Kuroo."

Kuroo smirked, "Oh I am, believe me. I was just a little shocked. So who's the little number, that stirred up our baby kitten?" He said while putting an arm over Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma hesitated, "Nobody."

"What? C'mon!" Kuroo gasped, though he already knew Kenma wouldn't spill that easy.

"You still haven't answered my question," Kenma sighed.

Kuroo folded his arms in thought. He didn't really know the answer, but he wasn't gonna let the chance of giving love advice to Kenma, slip through his fingers.

"No. Thinking he's cute doesn't make you gay. Actually liking the guy, makes you gay." He took a step back to observe Kenma.

"So.. do you like him?"

Kenma thought about it. Really he had just met the guy, even if he did know who he was before that. But did he do anything that made Kenma like him? Not really. He was loud and jumpy, he slammed Kenma to the floor and then shoved him in a closet. _But,_ he was nice, and interesting, and he didn't seem creeped out or bored of Kenmas unresponsive attitude. Also watching him play volleyball, anyone could tell he could become quite serious and passionate.

After another moment he answered, "No I don't think I do."

It was true, he didn't think he did. Kuroo just nodded. Kenma pushed the thought far in the back of his mind, and forgot about it until the final match came. Nekoma was going against Karasuno, and somehow Kenma found the boy right away. He was messing around with Hinata and some bald guy. They were obviously excited for this match. Nishinoya was a little different from last night. He was a lot louder, and taller thanks to his crazy hairstyle, but most importantly- he wasn't cute. He was however, put on the list of 'good-looking people Kenma knows'. Kenma stared at him intently. Kuroo caught the gaze of his friend, and patted his back in understanding.

~

After the match, -Nekoma had won- Kenma headed back with his team. He had managed to play the game without staring at karasunos libero the whole time. He was almost out the door when Hinata called out to him.

"Kenma!"

He flinched at the loud voice calling his name. He turned to see Hinata running to him.

"Will you toss to me?"

Hinata beamed with anticipation. Kenma didn't like to do more practice than was necessary.

"Why can't your setter do it for you?"

He frowned dramatically and said "Kageyamas practicing by himself, and Sugawara-San is practicing other things."

Kenma played with the zipper on his jacket, thinking. "Okay, I'll toss to you. Just for a little bit though." And of course Hinata cheered.

Kenma tossed to him like he would anyone else, but he could tell it wasn't matching up well. "Again." He heard over and over. After a few tosses he stopped. Kenma didn't want to be rude, but he really just wanted to play his game.

"Can I go now?"

Hinata squeezed the ball in his hands. "Just one more!"

Kenma sighed, but he obliged. After he tossed he waited for permission to leave, but instead got an "Again!" Kenma tensed.

"You said that was the last one."

"Gahh! I did say that. Im sorry!"

After saying goodbye Kenma went back to the room. When he got there he sat in a corner and pulled out his game. He wondered if Noya liked video games. Kenma grimaced. Why did he think of Nishinoya? Slightly irritated at his thoughts he bit his lip. He started the game and didn't get up for the next hour. He hadn't noticed how quiet it had been until his teamates' started to pile in, done with practice. Kenma waited for Kuroo or Yaku to take his game away and force him to go eat dinner. Then he heard a familiar voice, one he didnt realize he had wanted to hear.

He glanced up to see Nishinoya talking to Kuroo. Kenma held his breath. He knew Kuroo would never tell Noya what he said about him, but his anxiety came full force.

"Ohh, looks like Yaku isn't here yet. Do you want to just hang out until he show's up?" Kuroo questioned Noya, who had stayed by the door. Noya had a huge smile on his face, apparently excited to talk to their libero.

"Oh yeah, I'll wait!"

Kuroo smiled at Noya but his eyes were looking at Kenma, who was glaring daggers at him.

So that's what's happening. Kuroo was trying to play matchmaker.

"Alright. Let's sit down."

Kuroo then led Noya to Kenma, "You know Kenma, right?"

Nishinoya who was already smiling, smiled even bigger. "Hey Kenma! What are you playing?"

Kenma slowly looked up at Noya and couldn't help but take in the boys whole appearance. Noyas teeth were blinding white, his lips still pulled into a smile looked soft, his arms and legs were finely toned, his fingers long and skinny, sweat shimmered on his forehead due to him practicing up until now. His whole body was intense and a thought of wanting to rub his hands over Noyas body flashed in Kenmas mind.

Kenma suddenly felt self conscious. Nishinoya was no longer cute or just good-looking, he was, _hot._  Kenmas brain almost malfunctioned. He was so lost in thought he had completely forgotten Noya had asked him something, and he would have stayed silent forever if it weren't for Kuroo. He coughed loudly, breaking the spell on Kenma and bringing him back. Then he brought the back of his hand to his mouth to hide the shit eating grin he was wearing. Kenma finally looked away and shifted his body. Still unable to speak properly, he just grabbed the case and showed the cover to Noya.

Noyas eyes sparkled before he flopped down next to Kenma, "Ohh! I love that game!" Kenma only hummed in response but he was slightly happy. He liked having something in common.

Kuroo sat down and watched them. His grin never leaving his face.

The next day after practice Noya had came over again. They talked alot about video games, their teamates, and other random things. Kenma tried his best to keep up with Noya. He was loud and a little wild, but Kenma didn't feel nervous around him. Usually people like Nishinoya and Hinata scared him, because he felt they would get bored of him quickly. But Noya had a soft feel to him, which made Kenma comfortable. He liked talking to Noya.

"You dooo like him," Kuroo purred.

They had already ate and showered. Everyone was now getting ready for bed. Kenmas good feeling from earlier turned sour.

"We barely know each other."

"That doesn't mean anything. If you like someone you like them."

Kenma frowned, "It doesn't matter. When the week is over he'll go back home and we won't see each other anymore."

Even though he said it out loud, it was the first time Kenma had actually thought about it. He forgot that they really were strangers, who lived far away from each other, and knew little about one another. Then another thought creeped in. What if Nishinoya didn't even like Kenma? He didn't even think about if Nishinoya had found him cute, or hot, or if he was even into guys. If he didnt like Kenma, this was as far as their relationship would go. They wouldn't text or plan to meet up, they would separate and then it would all just end. The thought was sickening.

Kenma flinched at the sudden feeling of a hand on his head. He looked to Kuroo, who just ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Everything will be fine."

If Kenma was sure about anything at that moment, it was that Kuroo never lied to him. He decided to believe in his best friend.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue this story, but only if people like it. So please comment what you think! Feel free to give advice, or what you would like to see later on. Thank you for reading!


End file.
